mestiny
by 210dorkette
Summary: just a little mestiny thing i had in myhead :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own one life to live or any of its characters, cuz if I did we'd see a lot more mestiny, **

**p.s. this story takes place like in june-july of 2011, **

**Matthew is laying in his hospital bed still in his coma and Nora is sitting next to him holding his hand just hoping and waiting for something to happen because she refuses to give up on him, when Bo walks in and says "red? We have some one here who'd like to see Matthew'" he said with destiny right behind him, Nora smiles slightly "hey destiny, I'm sure he'd be glad to here from you" destiny smiles back and says "thanks Mrs. Buchanan" "hey red what do you say we give the two some privacy and I take you the cafeteria for a little bit" "okay, destiny we'll be back soon" "okay thank you both so much for letting me sit in with him" "of coarse I think you're the only women alive who has as much faith in him as I do" Nora said with a smile "thanks"**

"**Matthew you know you cant leave me like this, you have to wake up I know you will,' destiny was almost in tears at the thought of loosing him " you know these past 2 years with you around has been one amazing roller coaster ride, and you know I know you will wake up because look at everyone who said you'd never walk again and you did that, and you'll wake up from this I just know you will" she said through her tears, "I know that you can do this for me Matthew, you've said you'd do anything for me and right now all I want you to do is wake up" she was sitting next to the bed crying while holding his hand , **

**Out side the door Bo and Nora came back "red Ii think she needs some more time" "yeah I know she does, you know I know this is hard on us but I think its almost just as hard on her" "yeah that's true she's stuck by him through and through these past couple years" she replied "yeah like remember when we first met her?" he asked with a smile she said "how can I forget, she was bringing by some school papers for Matthew after the accident, the only person who wasn't family to stop by the entire time he was in here before" "you know red, she was also the one person who stuck with him the entire time he was in that chair," "yeah I swear you know I'd kill for a friend who cared about me the way that girl in there cares about our son" "you and me both"**

**Back in the room Destiny is still crying and still talking to Matthew " you know when you said I was scared about getting hurt you were right, I've been hurt too many times in my life even by you, but I'm glad that we got through that cuz I don't know what id do with out you in my life Matthew, but its just Darren, he tried to make do things his way and I started to get mad about that cuz that's not what I'm about, where you, you always let me vent and just try to help me be me, without trying to change me in anyway" Destiny felt what she thought to be Matthew trying to squeeze her hand, "Matthew?" she asked to see if he was starting to wake up "des" she heard it but barely, "Matthew?" she asked again with a bit of happiness in her voice "des" he said again with his eyes flickering open he looked toward and tried his hardest to smile "oh my god Matthew im so glad you're awake" she practically screamed and his parents ran in, "Matthew?" "what happen" Matthew asked as they all three were excited that he was awake "well you were in a coma for a little while and it looked like you wouldn't make it there for awhile, but we all kept faith in you" his mom answered, "hey mom dad? Do you think you could let me and des talk for a little while?" "Sure son" Bo said smiling that Matthew was awake**

"**So how long were you here?" Matthew asked destiny who was still holding his hand "as much as I could be with visiting hours" she smiled "you spent every visiting hour here for the past how long?" "about 3 weeks" "des you didn't have to do that" she looked kind of shocked "of coarse I did, you would have done the same for me" she said kind of hopeful "no" he said and pause for a minute to see her face "I would have stayed past visiting hours to be with you" he said with a smile, "how would you have pulled that one off?" she asked "im a Buchanan surly by now you're used to that" with a smile she said "yeah and surely you're used to the fact that im just a common folk" he looked appalled "no you're not destiny, not by a long shot, if I remember correctly you're my girlfriend" he said with a smile "so you remember what we did?" she asked "you mean do I remember finally telling my best friend that I care more about her then she every thought, and that we were trying to figure out our relationship?" "yeah that" she said with a smile "you know it did take me long enough to tell you" "what are you talking about?" she asked " I've known for a while now" he said like it should have been obvious "when did you know" she asked curisloy "you mean when did I realize that I wanted my best friend to be my girlfriend?" with a slight smile and chuckle "yeah that" "when me and Danni broke up" destiny looked shocked "what but that was like a year ago Matthew why'd you wait so long?" she was confused "because you were with Darren, I realized it when she told me that she just wanted to be friends and how much that sucked, and then I remembered that's exactly what I told you and that when I realized that I wanted more, but I knew id have to wait until you are Darren were not together" she looked the a light just went on in her head "so that's why you were never to comfortable about my relationship with Darren "yeah" he said kind of ashamed , "well you know Darren is a good guy and everything but, you actually seemed to listen to me when I said stuff ya know" he smiled, and he took her hand and kissed it and said, "des, im just glad that I wasn't too late in telling you" with that they both smiled **

**Bo and nora are outside the room, and just saw Matthew kiss destiny's hand, and bo smiled and said, "its about time those two opened their eyes," nora made a chuckle and said, 'yeah I know"**

**back in the room the two of them are smiling and hold hands, "what happen" he asked, destiny shook her head and said "we don't know, all I know is that I had gone over to your house, you were complaining, of a headache, I told you to take some pain killers and not let yourself fall asleep, then I kissed your cheek, and left, then next I heard you were in here, do you remember anything?" he was looking around and said, "well I remember nate came by, he had found out that I killed Eddie, and then he punched me, I think I hit my head on the table, then he left, he was yelling about how I buy my way out of it, and he that he didn't care that I had killed Eddie I had done the world a favor there he just didn't think it was right that I let him and his mom get accused and both of them go to jail for it, then he left, and a little bit after that is when you showed up" then destiny looked like she was mad at her self, and he looks at her kinda confused and asked, 'what's wrong?" she rolled her eyes at her self, and said, "well I remember now that you were trying to tell me something, when I was over there that day, but I wasn't letting you, I just kept letting my big mouth run a mile and minute, and maybe if I would have let you speak I would have been able to help with this" he looked at her confused again and said, "helped with what des, you couldn't have known either way that this was going happen, and that id end up in a coma" she then took a deep breathe and said, "but I could have helped with the investigation," he looked confused and asked, "what investigation?" "the one that your parents are conducting, for you being in here, it could be considered attempted murder" he looked at her and then said, 'well ill tell them to drop it des, I couldn't do that to you" she looked at him confused and said, "what are you talking about, you were seriously injured and the person needs to pay for it Matthew" "but des, if it was antes punch that did this to me, I couldn't make you choose, I mean I know that I cant stand either of them that much, but Dani is your best friend, and Nate is one of your friends too" she smiled, and said, "but Matthew, you were there first" and he smiled at her**

**okay I know that this could have been better, sorry, but if I get some reviews maybe if there are more chapters i could make it better : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dolls, so okay Im sorry it took so long but I hope you guys like this!

"but destiny, you know you are too good a friend to have to choose between your two best friends and I couldn't let you do that" she smiled and said, "but if I had to I would choose you a million times over, which is probably why me and Darren never would have worked out"

Matthew looks confused and said, "What are you talking about? You were happy with Darren weren't you?" she sighed and said "well yeah but no matter what you are always my number one" he smiled and then he had a small worried look on his face.

"What is it Matthew?" She asked very concerned "we can't go on with this investigation" she looked confused and asked him "why not?" she asked, then he looked as her and said, "because if we investigate why nate hit me, then it would come out that I killed Eddie"

she looked worried and then she said "but I thought before you wanted to turn yourself in" he looked a little bit shy then said, "that was before you" she looked at him confused and said "what do you mean before me, I have always been here Matthew"

he smiled at her and said, "yeah you have always been my friend since the day we met, but I mean before I told you how I feel" she smiled and said, "well I would have been just as upset before it you would have gone to jail, why is this different?"

he sighed smiled and said, "because des, I want to be able to be a free man , because I want to be able walk through angel square holding your hand, I want to be able to kiss you in the moonlight, I want the entire world to know I am in love with the best, smartest and most beautiful person I have ever met, I want to be able to be the boyfriend you deserve if you'll let me"

she smiled and was confused and said "what did you say" he looked at her with his crooked smile and said, "I want to be your boyfriend if you let me" she smiled and said, "of coarse ill let you be my boyfriend but before that" he smiled and moved is eyes around like he was thinking and said,

"that you are the most beautiful person in the world" he smiled then she said, "I mean when you said you were in love with me?" she said somewhat scared that he may have said that on accident he smiled and said, "yeah I am in love with you" he grabbed her squeezed her hand and said, "but how could I not be?" she smiled and said "I love you too" with a tear in her eye

He reached up and wiped the tear off her face and said " so that is why I do not want to go anywhere anytime soon, not unless you're going with me" she smiled and said "well I am going to be by your side every step of the way, and we will figure this out Matthew, I promise" he smiled and said "I wouldn't want it any other way" they smiled, and shared a small simple kiss.

Okay dolls hope you like what I got you this time.


End file.
